1. Field of the Invention
A heating assembly comprising an electric heating coil defined in a circular array and structured to be substituted for a conventional substantially larger heating element mounted on the cooking surface of an electric stove wherein the conventional heating element is substantially the same size as the surface aperture in the cooking surface in which it is mounted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric stoves and ranges have been in commercial use for many years. Typically, the stove or range provides a cooking surface including a plurality of surface apertures integrally formed therein. Heating assemblies are mounted within the apertures wherein the heating assembly comprises a heating element which normally includes a coil portion having a circular array. The size of the heating coil is normally approximately the size of the surface aperture in which it is mounted. Naturally, the heating coil must be somewhat smaller to fit within the surface aperture. A drip pan is normally provided with an outstanding ring or flange wherein the bowl portion of the drip pan is disposed beneath the heating coil for the purpose of catching any spillage. The outer circular flange of the drip pan is disposed in overlying and supported relation about the periphery of the surface aperture in which the heating assembly is mounted. The heating coil itself is generally positioned in the center of the drip pan and mounted thereon in such a manner that pots, pans, etc. may be positioned directly on the heating coil so as to receive heat therefrom by direct transfer.
Generally, the various heating assemblies mounted on the cooking surface of an electric stove are of varying diameter and comprise at least two different sizes. The different sizes of the heating assemblies is provided to accommodate cooking utensils, pots, and pans of varying sizes. Naturally, it is desirable that the bottom of the pot or pan being utilized is at least as large as the heating coil on which it is supported. If the bottom of the pot or pan is significantly smaller, a tremendous amount of heat and therefore electrical energy is wasted since the portion of the heating coil extending beyond and outside of the bottom of the pan merely passes its generated heat to the surrounding air.
Generally speaking, such heat loss frequently cannot be avoided in that the heating assemblies mounted on a conventional electric stove generally are provided in only one or two sizes. Even the smallest heating element in a conventional heating assembly is too large for many commonly used cooking utensils. It is inevitable therefore that heat and energy will be wasted.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a heating assembly of the type structured to be substituted for conventionally sized heating assemblies. The present invention comprises a heating coil of conventional design but of substantially smaller dimension which is adaptable for insertion into surface apertures of normal size.